The Adventures of Charlie and Tutu
The Adventures of Charlie and Tutu is a Kuboian children's traditionally animated television series produced by Akxim Films. The show is known for its dramatic and mature tone and premise. A total of sixteen episodes were produced for the show, which had a successful run on Bumper's Block during late 1994. Reruns aired on KT from 1998 to 2008, and are currently airing on Kantasia as of 2019. The Adventures of Charlie and Tutu is the first Kantasy television series to be produced using digital ink - a title which is normally incorrectly given to The New Adventures of The Sweet Treets. Premise The series focuses on the life of Charlie, a thirteen year-old tomboyish girl, and her brother Tutu, a twelve year-old effeminate boy. Due to their parents suddenly disappearing six months prior to the show's events, they are looked after in a rundown orphanage. Due to being poorly looked after and neglected, they often rely on their friends, or themselves, for support. At the same time, the siblings are also on the wanted list of a corrupt business, who plans on taking advantage of them. Most episodes of the show either focus on the siblings trying to find the whereabouts of their parents, or simply trying to get on with their lives whilst trying to avoid anything that bothers or harms them. The town the show takes place in is unnamed, as is almost every landmark - they are simply referred to as "the town", "the shop" and the likes. The music present in the show is mostly from the pop rock or electronic rock genres. The show uses a lot of dark shading in its animation. Characters Main characters Charlie Charlie is a thirteen year-old girl. She usually takes the lead when she and Tutu go out to do something. She makes it very clear that her younger brother means a lot to her, and tries to protects him with all her heart. However, Charlie is often overconfident and impulsive, and has difficulty trusting people she doesn't know. However, when she is in a good mood, or not having to deal with anything stressful, Charlie is a friendly person. Throughout the series, Charlie is shown to be a fan of video games, but usually only owns one game at a time so she does not waste money that can be spent elsewhere. Looks-wise, she has dark blonde hair, which she wears in a ponytail. Her outfit consists of a red long-sleeved fleece (which she always wears unzipped), a top with black and white horizontal stripes, a denim miniskirt, black tights and black knee-high boots. Some episodes reveal that she does not wear socks. Tutu Tutu is a twelve year-old boy, and Charlie's younger brother. Despite his age, his mental age appears to be much younger. He is not seen smiling often, as he is generally scared or worrying about something. Tutu is regularly weary, and appears to have trouble getting to sleep. He also appears to be very sensitive, and gets upset very easily. Unlike Charlie, Tutu has little faith in himself, and usually tries to hide or run away whenever danger approaches. Tutu's main hobby is playing with his stuffed toys, and makes sure that they remain locked in his toy box when he is not present. Tutu has short blonde hair, and he wears a black long-sleeved cardigan (which appears to have no buttons), a blue top and leggings, and dark blue velcro trainers. He also wears black bracelets around his wrists. Major characters Beatrix Beatrix is Charlie and Tutu's foster carer, who she usually neglects. Although she has nothing against the siblings, she fails to take good care of them, and generally only gives them items such as food if she doesn't want it, though she doesn't care if they take food from the kitchen. Beatrix is usually seen sitting in her room watching television, but is sometimes seen cleaning her house. Arthur Arthur is the leader of a military group, whose job is to improve the condition of the town Charlie and Tutu live in. He often crosses paths with the siblings, and usually gives them food or money. Arthur is extremely friendly, but is also committed to keeping the town safe, and shows no mercy to those who may cause trouble. Tokolot Tokolot is Arthur's pet parrot, who he assists in improving the town's condition. Although he takes his role seriously, it doesn't stop him from occasionally cracking a joke or insulting those he goes up against. Oliver Oliver is a corrupt businessman who is motivated entirely by personal gain, and is not above throwing others under a bus for his own benefit. He usually tries to con the siblings into making a decision that will backfire on them. However, he occasionally feels bad for his immorality, and sometimes even gives the siblings helpful advice. Datrice Datrice is Oliver's partner in crime. Whilst Oliver is mostly seen at his office, Datrice usually does the more physical work, such as spying on and/or kidnapping the siblings. Recurring characters Flint Flint is a shady, lower-class man, who is frequently seen strolling the town. He supposedly has a low esteem in the community. Despite this, he sometimes helps Charlie and Tutu with their problems, often by butting into one of their conversations and whispering into their ears. John Doe John Doe is a shop assistant who works at a supermarket Charlie and Tutu go to. Although he likely doesn't know their names, he does recognise them. John's name is never spoken on the show, but is written on his badge. Reception Critical reception During its original run, The Adventures of Charlie and Tutu received mixed reviews. Critics generally disliked the show's attempts at trying to be "edgy". However, many reviewers praised the show's art style and animation, as well as a few of the later episodes, which were considered heartwarming. In more recent times, the show has gained a cult following, and many fan material based on the show has been produced on the internet. Home media On 19th August, 2019, to mark the show's 25th anniversary, a DVD title The Adventures of Charlie and Tutu - The Ultimate Collection was released in region 2. The DVD includes all sixteen episodes, never-seen-before deleted scenes, commentary and concept art. International broadcast Kuboia * Bumper's Block (1994-1997) * KT (1998-2008) * Kantasia (2019-present) Canada * YTV (1996-2010) Central and Eastern Europe * Fox Kids (1999-2004) * Jetix (2005-2009) * Disney Channel (2009-2011) France * TF1 (1995-2002) Israel * Fox Kids (2001-2005) * Jetix (2005-2009) * Disney Channel (2009-2011) Italy * Fox Kids (2000-2005) * Boing (2004-present) * Jetix (2005-2009) * Frisbee (2010-2013) Netherlands * Kindernet (1996-2003) * Jetix (2005-2009) Russia * Fox Kids (????-2005) * Jetix (2005-2010) * Disney Channel (2010-2011) Tasanala * Toon Disney (2000-2020) United Kingdom * CITV (1996-2006) * Jetix (2005-2009) * Pop Girl (2013-2015) United States * Fox Kids (1995-2002) * Jetix (2004-2009) See also * The Adventures of Charlie and Tutu/Tropes Category:1994 Category:1990s Category:Kuboia Category:Kantasy Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:1994 Kuboian television series endings Category:1994 Kuboian television series debuts Category:Akxim Films